


Control

by LibidineTertius



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: A Lot of Very Dubious Consent, Bitter Ex-Boyfriends, Bondage, Forced Voyeurism, I Used the NonCon Warning for a Reason Y'all, M/M, Misuse of Telepathy, Post X-Men: First Class, Revenge, Smut, So Much Wrong, Telepathy, This Was Meant to Be Fluff... What Happened?, Threat of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: Eight Months after XMFC, today's villain kidnaps Erik and intends to make him suffer. Charles hijacks the plot. There is a lot of sex and everyone involved has questionable consent.





	Control

Erik woke up with a headache. He didn’t know where he was.

He was in a chair, handcuffed. Not in the house he kept with the Brotherhood. He _knew_ this house. This room. He’d spent some of his best hours in this room.

His first thought was that Charles had abducted him, either to bring him to justice or in some strange attempt at reconciliation.

Then his vision focused. Six feet away, Charles was cuffed to the headboard of his bed, and there was a man standing over him, with long, black hair, a silver-headed walking stick, and a vicious smile. And Charles was naked. Erik’s pulse sped, adrenaline kicking in. 

“Oh, good, you’re with us,” said the man with the dark hair. “I was getting bored.”

Erik reached out for the metal of his handcuffs with his power, ready to rip the lock open, but his powers didn’t respond. Somehow, this man had dampened them. Presumably, he’d done the same to Charles. Erik's lips pressed thin; he was powerless, but he wasn't helpless. Stalling for time while he figured out another way out of this, Erik demanded, “Should I know you?”

The man laughed. “You _should_ , but you don’t. My father would have brought you to me. Like a brother.” Erik’s mind raced with theories. “But you killed him.”

Erik had killed a number of people. All of whom absolutely deserved it. “What did your father do?” If he could just find a weak link between the cuffs, maybe he could twist his way out without his powers. 

Charles’ voice floated up from the bed. He sounded exhausted. Drugged or hurt. “I’ve been talking to Mr. Shinobi Shaw here, my friend.” Erik did not react. Did not flinch. “It appears that Sebastian Shaw had a son.”

Just great. Sebastian Shaw, aka, Johann Schmidt. The man who murdered Erik’s mother, tortured him through his adolescence, and would have wiped out humanity. If that sociopath had a kid, not a surprise that the apple didn’t fall too far from the tree. Erik grit his teeth while he felt along the chain, not finding a damn thing.

But Shaw the younger didn’t appreciate the introduction. He turned back toward Charles on the bed and fear curled in Erik's stomach. “Did I ask you?” the man demanded lowly. Erik needed to intervene... Only last year, Charles had been badly injured at the beach. Partially paralyzed, if the information he’d gotten was correct. And this maniac had him naked and cuffed. Shaw’s son raised a fist and brought it down into Charles’ belly, hard enough that it sounded like he was beating a side of beef. Charles cried out, choked with pain. 

And _that_ , Erik realized, was why they were here. This man wanted to hurt Erik. And Erik could take a lot of hurt now. But he didn’t think he could take _this_. “Hey!” he shouted. “Talk to me!” He needed the man to leave Charles alone. “What are you doing here?”

The man turned. He didn’t look all that much like Schmidt… like Shaw. “At your service.” He gave a little flourishy bow, all theatrics. “And you know why I’m here. I’m going to kill you. And I plan on taking my time.” It was absurd melodrama. Yes, Erik understood revenge killing, but he’d ever gone to _these_ kind of extremes. Shinobi turned his back on Erik again, returning his attention to the bed and pulling something from his pocket. There was a flash of metal and Erik saw it was a razor blade.

“What did you think?” Erik shouted, heart in his throat with panic. “That I would care what happens to him? Your information is old. We’re not allies anymore!”

Shaw glanced back at him, expression too knowing. “Let’s find out.” He turned back to Charles and Erik couldn’t exactly see what the bastard was doing with it, but Charles groaned. That was the sound of a man desperately trying to be brave, to not reveal how much he hurt. 

Erik yanked and twisted against the cuffs and… he could feel something. He could feel the metal with his powers. Not much, but a little. Whatever Shinobi had used, it wasn’t lasting. He used it to pry at the links between the cuffs, but couldn't find any purchase. “I’m the one you want," he insisted, needing Shinobi to wait. " _I_ killed Shaw! I shoved a coin right through his head. Murdered him in cold blood.” 

“I know.” Shaw replied, voice cold. “I also know that killing you too fast would take all the fun out of it.” He began getting _undressed_ and Erik threw himself forward, trying to move the chair, to break the cuffs. The metal bit into his hands and wrists. The chair wouldn’t budge and the cuffs held while Shinobi climbed onto the bed, gripping one of Charles’ ankles and pulling it up, exposing him.

Erik was aware that he was yelling now. Shouting for Shaw to _Stop! Stop! I’m the one you want!_

And then there was something soft in his mind. _'Be calm, Erik. Be calm, my friend. It’s alright.'_ He knew that voice. That was the voice that joined him in the dark water when he’d been ready to drown just so he could take Shaw down with him. The voice that promised he wasn’t alone in the world. 

“Charles?” Erik stared at the tableau on the bed. Shaw was frozen in place, his hand still around Charles’ ankle, and Erik was almost sick with relief at the unnatural stillness. Charles’ power was back. Charles was doing this. “Just hold him a little longer," Erik pressed. "My power is coming back. I can free you if you just hold him back.”

There was laughter in his head, and on the bed. Charles turned toward Erik and smiled. “Who said I wanted him to hold back?” 

Wildly confused, Erik froze. He leaned in to see Charles’ face more clearly. His old friend had grown a little more drawn than he’d been last year, before _the beach_ happened, but he was otherwise not obviously changed. Only his smile was a little manic. “Charles?”

“Eight months, I don’t see you,” Charles said slowly. “Three surgeries and countless hours of physical therapy, and not so much as a card.” Erik looked away, uncomfortable. He was an internationally wanted criminal now. On top of that, he’d caused Charles’ injury, deflecting that bullet right into Charles. No number of apologies would have ever make that alright. “And now he brings you to my _bedroom_." Charles tone was weird and Erik leaned back. "Suddenly concerned for my benefit. Calling my name. I think I like Mr. Shinobi Shaw.”

Erik couldn't even imagine how to start defending himself from the accuracy of those accusations. Maybe, despite everything, he should have found some way to at least _try_ and apologize again. A phone call from a payphone by a highway. An anonymous letter dropped in a mailbox three states away. He could have tried. Because, yes, Charles had been in the wrong that day, but they’d been friends and lovers. Erik hadn’t stopped caring, however much he wanted to.

But this really didn't seem the time. “My powers are coming back,” Erik said gently. “A few more minutes and I can break your cuff. Keep him from hurting you.” More. From hurting Charles’ more.

Charles only lifted his free hand and put a finger to his lips, then turned back to Shinobi and… and the man started moving again, pressing in closer to Charles, taunting. “This way, I can have fun for _hours_ without even laying a hand on you, Lehnsherr.” His fingers pressed to Charles' ass and Charles gasped, high and shocked and hurt. What was that bastard doing? Entering Charles dry? Why wasn’t Charles stopping him?

“Don’t!” Erik shouted, confused and panicky still high in his throat. “You think you’re so tough? Try that on me!” 

“Wait your turn,” Shinobi said, and his arm flexed. Charles whimpered, breaths ragged. 

“Charles!” Erik yelled, pleading. And his attacker went still again. 

“He thinks himself _very_ sophisticated,” Charles said calmly though his voice was choked by pain. “This might have been an original revenge scheme a hundred years ago, but it certainly isn't one now.”

Erik was panting, and a link in his handcuffs finally came loose, allowing him to stand.

 _’Sit down,’_ Charles commanded. Erik's muscles didn't sit. A command, but not a telepathic imperative. 

Erik stared at Charles, confused. “Why?” he pleaded, though he began to sit back down. Even now, he trusted Charles. Trusted him to have a reason.

Charles shook his head. “I can handle Shinobi Shaw myself. You don’t need to stop him.” _’Sit down’_.

Erik settled into place and young Shaw began to move again, gloating as he finger-fucked Charles roughly. The man's arm muscles flexed as he squeezed Charles' balls. Charles kept making those small, awful noises that tore at Erik, like he was hurt and trying to hide it. But every time Erik began to rise or even move his hands, Charles demanded, ‘ _Stay there_ ’ and Erik held in place, hands still behind him despite the broken chain.

“Charles…” he tried again, heart in his throat, watching Shinobi’s cruel hands on a man who had been so important to him. Shinobi had a vicious laugh and he kept _gloating_ while he moved up Charles’ body. The man was erect from this brutality, and he threatened Charles as he dangled his cock over Charles’ face. Erik desperately needed to stop this, but Charles continued to demand that he _stayed_ where he was. 

And, god help him, Erik realized that _he_ was hard too. That was sick. He couldn’t be getting hard watching that sadistic shit hurt Charles. Watching Shinobi stuff his cock into Charles’ mouth. Watching him grip Charles by his hair and choke Charles on his cock. God help him, Erik had never been so rough with Charles. Erik had recognized the delicacy in the soft academic and taken care of him in bed. Had treated him gently. 

“Charles…” Like a broken record, he couldn’t say anything else. Charles was being held down so deep that Shinobi’s balls smacked him in the chin with each thrust of his hips and Erik worried if Charles could breathe. 

_’Erik…’_ Charles’ nearer eye flicked toward him and Erik wanted to come over there and touch Charles. To push Shinobi away and kiss Charles' abused balls. He wanted to bandage the bloody cuts and…

This wasn’t all him, was it? This arousal was _Charles’_ sensations too. Erik stopped struggling, shocked as he began to really understand. _’He’s not the one in control, my friend. You always did underestimate me.’_ Was Charles smiling around the cock? _’It’s alright. I won’t let him hurt me too badly.’_

Shinobi looked big and threatening as he drew out of Charles’ mouth, but Erik saw that his hand went to the side table where Charles had always kept the slick. _’He’s going to fuck me, Erik. Or, he thinks he is. I’m going to use him to fuck myself. I’ve gone eight months without.’_ Erik swallowed, shaky, gripping the back of the chair and watching Shinobi slick himself. Like a sex toy. Shinobi thought this was all his idea, but Charles was pulling his strings. Charles could stop him at any time and was choosing not to.

It was sick. It was also worryingly hot. “Let me come over there,” Erik whispered, though ‘let’ was a strange word. He could move. Charles was just asking him not to.

“You’ll get your chance,” Shinobi said smugly, flipping Charles over. “Maybe I’ll even make you fuck him too. I’ll-” His voice cut off though his mouth was still moving.

 _’That was getting tiresome. He has a nasty imagination’_ Charles said. _’And after abandoning me, I’m not letting you use a wine bottle on me any time soon, Erik.’_ On the bed, Shinobi lined up and thrust in hard, merciless, not giving Charles a chance to adjust. Charles was screaming and Erik was up on his feet, unable to help himself.

 _ **’Put the cuffs back on.’**_ It was like Charles was shouting and Erik took a step back, hesitantly sitting down again. Even more hesitantly putting his arms behind him again, using his power to connect the chain, if loosely. _’Good man. You owe me, Erik. You can just sit there and watch. It’s going to take many dinners before I want to fuck you again.’_

The thoughts were punctuated by the slap of Shinobi’s body against Charles’. Charles’ body lay flat and Erik remembered that he was paralyzed, which meant he couldn’t even get his knees under him. Was he hurting? Charles said something about surgeries.

 _’Don’t spoil the mood,’_ Charles chastised. At Erik’s outraged spluttering, Charles moaned loudly in time with the thrusts. Enjoying it. Shinobi was not kind, but Charles was taking what he needed from the man's body.

It seemed like the fucking went on and on for ages while Erik strained against his cuffs and Charles moaned. After some time, Shinobi got off of Charles, dragged him around, and fiddled with his cuffs. Erik realized that Shinobi’s lips were still moving even though no sound was coming out. Did the man think he was still talking? _Was_ he still talking and Erik just couldn’t hear him? Either way, he’d left Charles with a cuff dangling off one wrist and dragged him (with a certain amount of care, thankfully) off the bed to the floor. The _thud_ of Charles’ body made Erik shudder, and he got a good look at the cuts on Charles’ torso. It looked… Erik stared, trying to make it out.

 _’Yes, he was trying to carve letters into me. Signing his work.’_ Charles sounded shockingly blasé about it. _’I got my power back before he could get far, but it’ll probably scar.’_

Meanwhile, Shinobi smiled at Erik cruelly and mouthed something, then arranged pillows under Charles’ torso and thighs so he was propped up a bit off the floor, his ass pointed at Erik. Erik could see scars on Charles’ back, near the base of the spine. Quite a few scars. The bullet. The surgeries. Evidence that Charles had been hurt.

And, perversely, Erik was torn. He wanted to see what came next. And he wanted Charles to stop this immediately. He wanted to hear Charles moan. And he wanted to break Shinobi's neck.

Shinobi held his decorative walking stick in both hands. _’Beg him not to fuck me,’_ Charles suggested almost cheerfully.

“Please,” Erik begged. The tremor in his voice wasn’t feigned. “Please, don’t. Don’t fuck him.” He couldn’t remember the last time he’d begged for anything.

Shinobi smirked, looking down at the obvious bulge in Erik’s lap. He said something and nudged at Erik’s erection with the silver head of his walking stick then he held it up to Erik’s face. Erik stared. The head was brightly polished and rounded with a spiral pattern, the head perhaps an inch across before tapering to a thin, ridged base. The size mattered considerably once Erik realized what Shinobi was demanding of him. Opening his mouth, Erik let Shinobi shove the head of his cane in past his teeth. It clacked a little on the way in, but not too roughly, and Erik wet it thoroughly with his tongue, understanding what was about to happen here.

When Shinobi pulled it out, Erik whispered, “This is what you want?”

 _’Well, I don’t think I’m going to get a massage and a cuddle from him after,’_ Charles pointed out wryly. _’But, yes. My sex drive didn’t go away, Erik. And since my lover ran off, can you blame me for wanting… oh, stop thinking of it like that, Erik. I’m well aware he’d have cut me to ribbons, raped me, broken my bones, and left me slowly die while he did the same to you. But he’s not the one in charge here._

Erik watched the head of the walking cane slowly press past the rim of Charles’ ass. The muscles of Charles’ back rippled and Erik could hear the resultant moan inside his head as well as with his ears. _’You wish this was you,’_ Charles teased as it moved in and out, pulling and pressing. _’You’d love to be the one fucking me.’_

“Please…”

Shinobi looked back. Who was behind his eyes? Was it him or was it Charles? He dragged Erik up out of the chair, hands still cuffed, and threw him toward the floor, toward Charles. Erik landed on his knees, staring. The stick stuck obscenely out of Charles’ ass and Erik would have reached for it if his hands weren’t cuffed. Instead, there were hands on his belt, pulling at his clothes, and Charles’ voice urging _’I think you’ll like this part…’_

Erik wanted to tear himself away from Shinobi’s hands, but he trusted Charles. Erik let Charles take off his pants using an enemy’s hands. He let Charles use Shinobi to stroke Erik’s cock and arrange him kneeling behind Charles. “I can’t,” he whispered.

 _’You want to and I’m letting you,’_ Charles pointed out. _I still expect those dinners, though.’_ And Charles/Shinobi pulled the cane loose from Charles’ ass before they took Erik’s cock in hand, pressing it up against Charles’ abused hole. Erik reached for his cuffs with his power, but Charles mentally shushed him, urging him to leave the restraints where they were. And then he was pushed _in_. Charles’ hissed and Erik groaned. 

“Oh god,” he whispered, shocked and a little appalled though he could still feel Charles’ pleasure. Helplessly needy and a little clumsy, he thrust his hips, fucking into Charles who was tight and not really slick enough. This was hurting them both. But it was what Charles wanted and Erik wanted…

 _’This better not be the only way I get to have you,’_ Charles all but snarled while Erik thrust, rutting into Charles with a nearly animalistic intensity. _’Don’t stop.’_

There was pressure against his ass and Erik groaned, his teeth grit, as something pressed inside him. That damn walking cane. It wasn’t very big, but big enough. His head dropped low on his neck as he panted for breath. _’Move,’_ Charles insisted. And Erik did, fucking himself back onto the cane and forward into Charles who moaned and whispered, “Please,” in a broken little voice. Erik knew it to be passion, but it sounded like he was hurting Charles and he desperately needed to finish this. He needed to stop hurting him.

So he thrust _harder_ and the stick jabbed him inside, but it was only a minute before he spilled inside Charles. Erik came with a grunt and a groan, shoulders bunching as the cuffs bit into his wrists.

Then there was a loud _thud_. Erik didn’t need to look to see that Shinobi had fallen into a heap. “This might be a good moment to free your hands,” Charles said in that oddly posh voice of his that made him sound like he should be in the movies. “I lost control of him for a moment near the end there, and he was about to do something I’d rather he didn’t.”

Without a beat of hesitation, Erik made the metal between the cuffs crawl just fall away, letting him reach back and remove the cane from his ass before he looked at Shinobi. The man lay sprawled on the floor, breathing but not blinking. Whatever Charles had done to him, he wasn’t a danger to them right now. Erik rested a hand on Charles’ hip and gently pulled out. Charles’ hole was puffy and red, and Erik didn’t fail to notice the flinch. Gently, Erik suggested, “We should take care of the… body… and get you cleaned up. Where do you keep the painkillers?”

“Something _else_ first,” Charles interjected a little archly, twisting his head to look back. “You’re very good in bed, of course, but you're being a little neglectful, Erik.” He gestured at himself with a hand and Erik realized what he was missing. 

Only pausing to bind Shinobi with the handcuffs, Erik turned Charles over onto his back, revealing his heavily flushed cock. Erik knelt low, pressed Charles’ thighs open, and bent to take Charles into his mouth, sucking him in and moving rapidly into a bobbing motion. He didn’t get ambitious, just sucking behind the flared head and stroking the thick base with his thumb and forefinger, giving Charles what he needed. Charles groaned in appreciation, grabbing a little at Erik's hair but not hanging on. It was no time before he came in Erik’s mouth without warning. He tasted differently than he used to, or differently from Erik’s memories, at least, but Erik remembered how to do this, and once he’d swallowed Charles down, he stroked his old friend’s thighs in a gentling motion.

“Now,” Erik said as levelly as he could, “we should see to your injuries.”

Charles sighed, all wildness gone. “I’m not going to say no,” he said quietly. “Especially since I’d rather Hank and Alex don’t see me like this. But I would also like to know what happens next.”

Erik carefully scooped Charles up into his arms, noting the differences wrought to Charles' body by the injury. The more muscular shoulders and arms. The atrophying muscles of the legs. “I didn’t think you’d want to see me again,” Erik admitted. “And you don't _approve_ of what I’m doing.”

“I know,” Charles agreed. “But I’d rather have you close so we can argue about it.”

Erik laughed at that, carrying Charles toward the bathroom. Charles surely needed a good, hot soak at the very least. “Maybe over a game of chess?” He glanced back into the bedroom. They’d have to do something with the younger Shaw, but it could wait. Attention back on Charles, he whispered, “I’m so sorry,” meaning it. “About your back. It shouldn’t have happened.”

“You shouldn’t have _left_ ,” Charles corrected sharply, then sighed. He looked exhausted. “Erik… please, just stay.”

It couldn’t be that easy. The Brotherhood would be out of control if there was a power vacuum. And he couldn’t imagine the others would forgive him. And he was still a wanted man. But Erik just said, “I owe you dinner” and carried Charles to the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck. So, I wanted to write a fluffy little bondage/voyeurism scene between Erik, Charles, and someone else. I figured it would _look_ dirtywrong, but since Charles has telepathy, they'd know he could get out any time he wanted, and since Erik has ferromancy, they'd know he could get loose any time he wanted. But I couldn't think of their third. And then this happened. ^ I swear, sometimes it feels like I'm just along for the ride. (Someone, please write me _that_ story!)
> 
> Btw, Shinobi Shaw actually has very cool density powers. Kind of like Vision if you've seen Civil War. But I couldn't think of a way to really introduce those that wouldn't involve serious non-sexy harm to our heroes and even listening to Shinobi talking about it as a threat (me: ewww BACKSPACE BACKSPACE) definitely killed the sexy for me. Still, check him out sometime.
> 
> Also, [here](https://www.stickandcaneshop.co.uk/silver-plate-twisted-spiral-cap-formal-cane-c6x10467559) is the walking stick. I like props.


End file.
